Direct dental restorations typically involves the use of devices to separate the tooth being restored from the adjacent tooth to increase the interproximal space between the teeth and to secure a dental matrix against the tooth being restored to prevent undesirable flow of the dental restoration material from the restoration area. The mechanical expansion force required to accomplish these tasks is typically provided by a matrix retainer clip and supplemented by a dental wedge to secure the matrix to the tooth at the gingival margin. However, the interproximal space between the teeth is small and may not have uniform, convenient dimensions rendering the use of multiple devices in a crowded space more cumbersome that necessary for dental professionals to quickly and accurately restore teeth.